April's First Mother's Day
by princesspeach102
Summary: Here is a short fan fiction of April O' Neil celebrating Mother's Day as a new mom with her turtle family and her daughter Magdelene who was created by Flashyfashionfraud . I hope you like it.


April's First Mother's Day

April O' Neil was so happy with the way her life was going now. God bless her with a beautiful baby girl, she was engaged to the most wonderful guy she knew who by the way was a giant talking mutant turtle named Donatello and she was able to make amends with her father Kirby O' Neil. After giving birth to her daughter Magdelene April needed to recover a little bit longer than normal since she gave birth to a child that was half mutant a quarter human and a quarter hybrid. Plus Magdelene had some kind of hard pattern that was almost like a turtle shell but not completely that hurt April down there where the sun doesn't shine. April was almost at full recovery but Donnie wanted April to take it easy. Since it was May it was almost Mother's Day. April was so excited to be celebrating her first Mother's Day with her family. "Donnie I can't believe I get to honor Mother's Day. I haven't honored it since my mom was alive" said, April. "I'm happy to hear it my love" replied Donnie. "When Mother's Day comes we will honor it together and I do have something special plan for you my love that I know you're going to love." April was excited and asked, "What is it Donnie?" Donnie answered, "It's a surprise so you're just going to have to wait." April made a pouty face but understood. Donnie went into his lab to talk to his brothers. "What's the deal bro?" asked, Mikey. "Why did you call us in here for?" Donnie began to explain, "My brothers as you know Mother's Day is coming up and this will be April's first one since god bless us with Maggie. I want all of us to plan something together to make April happy. "Donnie I think that's a wonderful idea" said, Raph. "We're with you all the way" Leo exclaimed. Donnie was happy to hear that his brothers were in and said, "I was thinking maybe we help Maggie make a cute present or a card and maybe plan something special with the whole family and if you guys want you can also add your own ideas." Leo, Raph and Mikey thought it would be fun if they made presents for April too which Donnie was with. After all Leo, Raph and Mikey considered April as their sister who they love very much and they even got Master Splinter and Kirby involved which they were more than happy to do something special for April. For the past few days everyone worked hard on the gifts they wanted to give April who was extremely curious to know what was going on but she knew if she waited it would pay off. After many days of planning it was finally Mother's Day. April was sleeping peacefully in her bed while her loving fiancé and the rest of the family was already up and Kirby arrived at the lair early. "I hope April likes my gift" said, Kirby. "I wanted to give her something special since she is now a mom." Donnie walked up to him and said, "Mr. O' Neil April will love whatever it is that you got because she knows it came from your heart." Kirby smile at what Donnie said and thanked him. A little bit later April rose from her slumber and wondered, "Where is everyone?" All of a sudden Donnie, his brothers, Master Splinter and Kirby popped out and shouted, "Happy Mother's Day April!" April was indeed surprised and very happy at the same time. "You guys did all of this for me?" April asked her whole family. "Yes we did April because we wanted to make your first official Mother's Day special" answered Donnie. April was deeply touched and hugged everyone. "Ok now it's time to spoil April with presents and other things we have plan for her" Mikey exclaimed. April rather liked the idea of being spoiled. (After all who wouldn't?)

"I'm ready for whatever you guys have plan for me" said April with a big smile on her face. Then Donnie walked up to his bride to be and carried her back into bed bridal style. "Um Donnie you do know I can walk right?" asked April. "I know that April" answered Donnie. "I just love holding you in my arms." "I love being held in your big strong arms too Donnie" said April. "I always feel safe when you hold me." Then April kissed him which made him go ga ga over April as he always does. Then April asked, "Why you put me back in bed?" "They don't call it breakfast in bed for nothing" said Donnie as Mikey walked into the room with a tray of pancakes, turkey bacon and orange juice for April that had a beautiful yellow rose in a mini vase. "Aw that is so sweet and this looks delicious!" April exclaimed. "You should thank Donnie. He was the one that made it for you" stated Mikey. April took a bite out of her breakfast and said, "Donnie this is fantastic. I thought Mikey was the only one who knew how to look." "Thanks April. I'm glad you like it" said Donnie. April enjoyed her breakfast in bed and when she was finished Donnie took her tray back to the kitchen. "What's next in honor of my first Mother's Day as a new mom?" April excitedly asked her family. "We'll show you follow us" said Leo as he led April and the others went into the living room. The next thing April saw was a small pile of presents from her entire family. April sat down and asked, "Which one should I open first?" Kirby picked up his present and said, "Here April this one is from me." April ripped off the wrapping paper, looked inside the box and smiled at her gift from her father. Kirby gave his daughter a little teddy bear wearing a shirt that said, "Happy Mother's Day." April hugged her father and said, "Thank you Daddy for my present. It's so cute and I love it as much as I love you." "I love you too my darling daughter" said Kirby as he hugged April.

The next present April opened was from Master Splinter. "I hope that you like my gift from me to you April" said April's future rat father in law. When April opened her gift she picked up her gift which was a necklace with a Sakura charm hanging. "Its beautiful sensei thank you" said April. "Your welcome my dear daughter in law to be." As for her other presents Leo gave April a blue turtle charm. Raph and Mikey also gave her cute turtle charms in red and orange. April loved the charms and said, "Thank you guys I love these charms but I don't have a charm bracelet." "Not until now" said Donnie as he presented his gift to April which was a charm bracelet that he put on April's wrist which one of the charms was a purple. "We all came up with the idea of this special present for you because we love you April" Raph said which made April super happy and hugged her wonderful turtle fiancé and brothers. "I love it as much as I love all of you so thank you guys" April exclaimed as she put her new charms on her new charm bracelet. The last thing that was on the table was a cute homemade present from Maggie which was a poster with a picture of Maggie and April and in big letters it said "I love you Mommy" and it was decorated with Maggie's cute little hand and foot prints in different colors all over the poster. April picked up her baby girl and said, "I love you too my sweet baby girl and thank you." Then she cuddled and kissed her daughter which made Maggie smile. "I love all of my gifts thank you so much" said April. "Later on we have something plan for you but it's a surprise" Donnie told April which made her wondered, "What else do they have in store for me?"

Later on that day Donnie took April by the hand and said, "Come with me. It's time for your surprise." April was both excited and curious to know what it was as Donnie led her inside to his lab. Leo, Raph and Mikey each had a different instrument. Leo had a guitar, Raph was on the drums and Mikey was on keyboards. There was also a microphone which meant one thing to April and it was Donnie was going to sing her something. "April I love you so much and because that I love you I wish to sing you a song called A dream is a wish that your heart makes from Disney's Cinderella. This song is special to me because I dreamt of the day when you and I would finally be together and I listened to this song a lot that gave me the courage to be able to tell you how I've always felt about you and still do to this very day. I love you April so this song I'm about to sing is for you" Donnie said with a big smile on his face. Then he began to sing while his brothers were playing their instruments,

A dream is a wish your heart makes

when you're fast asleep.

In dreams you will lose your heartaches,

whatever you wish for you keep.

Have faith in your dreams and someday,

your rainbow will come smiling through.

No matter how your heart is grieving,

if you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small,

Alone in the night you'll whisper,

thinking no one can hear you at all.

You wake with the morning sunlight

to find fortune that is smiling on you.

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,

for all you know, tomorrow

the dream that you wished will come true.

(A dream is a wish your heart makes)

Oh, when you're fast asleep.

(In dreams you will lose your heartaches)

Oh, whatever you wish for you keep.

Oh, you wake with the morning sunlight

to find fortune that is smiling on you.

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,

for all you know, tomorrow

the dream that you wished will come true.

Oh, no matter how your heart is grieving,

if you'll keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true.

When Donnie was done singing April had happy tears and said, "That was beautiful. Thank you guys especially you Donnie. I love it when you sing to me." She kissed all of her future brother in laws and her soon to be husband Donnie. Everyone was happy especially Donnie that April loved the musical number. For dinner in honor of Mother's Day Donnie actually made dinner which is something Mikey always does but Donnie wanted to become a better cook for April and do something special for his bride to be and the mother of his child. Donnie prepared chicken curry with rice and miso soup on the side. Everyone enjoyed including Master Splinter because he is always eating pizza with his sons which Splinter was getting tired of. After dinner Donnie and his brothers cleaned up the dishes while April and Master Splinter attended to Maggie. For the rest of the evening April and her family were watching TV in the living room. Then it started getting late so Kirby hugged his daughter and wished her a good night as he left the lair to go home. The other turtles and Master Splinter were tired as well so off to bed they went. As for Donnie, April and their daughter Maggie they got ready for bed as well. April and Donnie were able to get Maggie to go to sleep in no time. Before the happy soon to be married couple went to bed themselves April said to Donnie, "Thank you so much for making my first Mother's Day as a new mom special." "You're welcome April" said Donnie. "I wanted this to be a day that you'll cherish in your heart forever my sweet princess." "I always will Donnie because you, my dad, Master Splinter, Maggie and your brothers made this a day I'll remember forever" stated April which made Donnie smile. After that April hung up the poster Maggie made for her with the help of her dad and uncles on the wall in their bedroom. After that Donnie and April got into bed and they were cuddling and kissing each other for a while until they both fell asleep in each other's arms happily dreaming of their future together.

The End

Author's Note: A short while ago I wrote a fan fiction called Teenage Mutant Ninja Family which was about Donnie and April finally planning their wedding, tying the knot and moving on with their lives. Then recently I thought to myself, "what if any of my readers wondered if they celebrated any holidays in-between planning the wedding." Then it hit me and I figured why not write a few short stories of certain holidays that April and her family could have celebrated during the spring and summer before April and Donnie got married. Think of this short story along with a few other ones I plan on writing as bonus in between stories from my first fan fiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the characters associated with them including April and Donnie's fan fiction daughter Magdelene who was created by Flashyfashionfraud. I also don't own anything Disney related. I just want to write an awesome fan fiction and many more to come so please stay tune for my next bonus story.


End file.
